Inuyasha: Demons Reborn
by Lady Creepypasta
Summary: Ever since Naraku's defeat things have been rather peaceful. All of our heroes have settled down at last. But they will not be at peace for much longer... A new villain appears and threatens the land with destruction and terror. It is up to Inuyasha and friends to stop her as new characters join the adventure. But who is really pulling the strings? All secrets will be revealed...
1. Prologue

_**Inuyasha: Demons Reborn**_

 **~Prologue~**

Fires were burning within the battleground, a once-proud forest which had now been reduced to nothing. There stood three noble demons, each being injured and low in energy.

Two of the demons - a man and a woman - staggered over to each other and conversed.

"Subarashi, what are we supposed to do?" asked the female. "She's... She's too powerful..."

The man, Subarashi, didn't seem to agree with her statement as he stood there with a face of determination. "She's becoming tired... We can still beat her..."

Meanwhile, their opponent stood there and laughed, hiding her tiredness. "The two of you should just give up!"

Subarashi growled at her. "We will never surrender to a monster like you!" he yelled before turning to the other demon. "Senshi, I know that you and I are in no fit state right now, but I have a plan."

"A plan?" the woman, Senshi, questioned as she panted.

"Yes," Subarashi responded. "We have to be extremely quick with our movements. Both of us must attack her at similar times, but we have to aim for her sword. Her sword is what really gives her her power."

Senshi seemed unsure but decided to nod. "Alright. Any plan is fine to go with."

The two demons jumped up and threw themselves down at their enemy, striking her with their swords. The opposing demon blocked each of their attacks easily. "Is that the best you can do?" she mocked, grinning. As she said this she had blocked one of Senshi's sword strikes, only to have her wrist sliced deeply by Subarashi. The sudden slash caused her to hiss in pain, her hand losing its grip on her sword. "What? No!" she exclaimed. Distracted by the loss of her sword as it was blasted away by Senshi, she was now the victim of Subarashi's constant sword strikes, soon also being attacked by Senshi. Cuts were made everywhere on her flesh, some cuts even being made by slicing through her red and gold armour.

Eventually the rapid slashing stopped, but this was when the enemy demon had fallen to her knees, blood dripping from all of her fresh wounds.

The demon couple stood before her silently, watching as she panted with both rage and weakness. Subarashi used his sword to tilt the foe's head up, forcing her to look up at him as blood slided down her visage.

"Only cowardly demons look away from their killer," he stated. His prey narrowed her eyes at him hatefully. Subarashi lowered his sword as the woman remained looking up at him. "Any last words?"

These words seemed to make the defeated opponent smirk. "I do have some last words to speak, in fact," she confirmed, turning her attention to Senshi. "You're pregnant, are you not?"

Senshi's expression seemed to change from confident to horrified, wondering how her foe knew. Out of instinct she took a few steps back, putting her hand over her still-flat stomach in order to protect the lifeform inside, despite the pregnancy only being in its early stages.

Subarashi narrowed his eyes at the other demon woman, protective over his wife. "Our child has nothing to do with you, Hotaru," he growled.

The woman, Hotaru, grinned weakly. "Your child..." she began slowly. "Will be more related to me... than it is to you...!" She pointed her hand in Senshi's direction as a black aura began to surround both women. "I curse you, Senshi Okami, to not give birth to your own flesh and blood... Instead, you will bear the child of your own arch-nemesis...!"

Before much else could be said, Subarashi's sword began to glow. "Lightning Tornado!" he bellowed, firing a whirling cyclone of electricity at Hotaru. Hotaru wailed demonically as bright light flashed, presumably from the attack, before she appeared to disintegrate. After that, there was silence.

"...Did we do it...?" Senshi asked her husband, gripping her stomach as if she was in pain.

"...Yes," Subarashi answered after a pause, staring at the smoking ground where Hotaru once knelt. He turned to face his wife, concerned for her more than his victory. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm fine..." Senshi replied, looking as if she was about to collapse. Subarashi slid his sword back into its sheath, lifting up the demoness.

"We should return home," he told her, hiding the fact that he was worried about her. "Onimeinu and Inukyodai are waiting for us."

"My... children..." Senshi whispered in response to hearing their names. Subarashi flew up into the air and soared in the direction of their cave, holding Senshi close in a protective way. He was sure that he had prevented Hotaru's curse from taking affect, but maybe he was too late...

 **~End of Chapter~**


	2. Strange Demon, Yashiro

**~Chapter 1: Strange Demon, Yashiro~**

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, standing at the base of a tree. Up in a branch sat Inuyasha, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. His ear twitched when he heard his wife call to him, opening one of his eyes and looking down at her.

"Do you mind?" he asked her, sounding irritable.

"What are you doing up there, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips. "Come down and socialize - Miroku and Sango have brought their kids over. And Rin is here, too!"

"Rin?" Inuyasha questioned, not sounding happy at all. "But Sesshomaru was meant to come by today! I don't wanna be there when he drops off a stupid kimono for that brat!"

"Have you actually been working out what Sesshomaru's visit pattern is?" Kagome queried, frowning.

"...Just leave me up here, will ya?" Inuyasha responded, closing both eyes again, his face scrunched up due to how tense he was.

Kagome growled, annoyed with his anti-social behaviour. "Grr...! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his necklace began to glow pink, and as he predicted, he fell from the branch and slammed into the ground. "Ouch!" he yelped. "What the heck was that for?! You said you'd only do it if I went into my demon form!"

"You haven't seen Miroku or Sango for three months!" Kagome reminded.

"So?!" Inuyasha reacted, gritting his teeth.

"So it's polite to say hi!" Kagome huffed. "Urgh! Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

At that moment, Sesshomaru passed by the two. Inuyasha sat up and frowned. "Told ya he was coming by today," he grumbled.

"Hey there, Sesshomaru!" Kagome chirped, waving happily. The demon paid no attention to her, walking to Kaede's hut as Jaken followed close behind him.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome silently. "...What?" Kagome asked him, baffled. Inuyasha huffed and leaped back up into the tree, sitting back on the branch with his arms folded and eyes closed. Kagome sighed with frustration. "Fine! You stay up there then!" And with that, she stormed off back to where the others were.

As Inuyasha sat in the tree, listening to the distant talking and laughter, his ears suddenly perked up as he opened his eyes. The sound of a rustling bush had caught his attention. Inuyasha locked on to the bush, seeing the clear movement. Of course a small animal could have been the one causing the sound, but Inuyasha was never one to let his guard down.

But as Inuyasha had thought deep down, the one in the bush was not a small animal. A white haired woman peeped up with large and confused golden eyes. Instantly Inuyasha noticed that she must have been a demon upon seeing her pair of dog-like ears pointing up, much like the ears of a huskey or wolf.

For a short moment the two stared directly at each other before the woman in the bushes sprinted from her hiding spot. Inuyasha seemed surprised at her sudden flee, but decided to growl and jump down from the tree, running after her. "Hey! Get back here!" he demanded as he gave chase.

The demoness didn't even look back as she ran, panting from the amount of energy put into running. Inuyasha was able to keep up as he tackled her down aggressively, pinning her to the floor.

"Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha interrogated as the female thrashed and squirmed to get away. "Have you been following me or something?!"

"N-No, not at all!" the woman chuckled nervously. "Now can you um... get off me? Please?"

"I don't trust you enough!" Inuyasha snapped. "You haven't told me your purpose for being here! I hope you're not planning on attacking anybody!"

Before the young woman could respond, Sesshomaru seemed to appear suddenly, yanking her from underneath Inuyasha by her ear harshly, causing the demoness to yelp.

Inuyasha jumped up to his feet, looking defensive. "Sesshomaru!" he rasped.

"This is none of your business, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded blankly, his eyes on the woman.

"Hey! Refer to me as if I'm a living thing, not an object!" the demoness commanded, folding her arms. This only caused Sesshomaru to raise his claws to her throat, instantly making her fall silent, gulping.

"I want answers, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha requested angrily. "Don't tell me this is your wife or something!"

"Far from it," Sesshomaru answered, his voice still calm. "She causes trouble. And if I were you I'd make sure to keep her away from the village."

"That should be no problem," Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now can you both just get outta here?"

Sesshomaru huffed quietly and looked down at Jaken. "Jaken, get rid of Yashiro," he ordered, heading back to the village to say farewell to Rin.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken responded hastily, pointing his staff at Yashiro. "R-Run along now, Yashiro! This is no place for someone such as yourself!"

"Rude," Yashiro frowned, lifting Jaken up by his ear. Jaken instantly looked afraid and trembled, flinching. Yashiro smirked, practically nose-to-nose with the green imp. "I don't take orders from you," she stated, tossing Jaken up into a tree.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, wary of the unfamiliar demon. "Just who the heck are you?" he questioned once again.

Yashiro looked at him and blinked. She then grinned cheesily. "I'm Yashiro!" she introduced.

"Your name isn't important," Inuyasha stated. "I want an explanation."

"I followed Sesshomaru, end of," Yashiro explained, folding her arms.

"What for?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"Because. Reasons," Yashiro responded, not looking like she would give any better reason. Inuyasha sighed with frustration.

"In that case I suggest you leave," he recommended.

Sesshomaru then passed by, glaring at Yashiro. "Where is Jaken?" he asked her. Yashiro simply pointed up at the tree. Sesshomaru frowned, leaping up and picking his servant up before flying away.

"...Aren't you gonna follow them?" Inuyasha asked Yashiro.

"I don't feel like it now," Yashiro decided, sounding bored as she stretched. Inuyasha growled.

"You can't stay here," he announced. "Demons like you aren't welcome."

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Yashiro queried. "They welcome you just fine. Wait..." She sniffed him like how a dog would do. "You stink of human blood, too."

"I'm a half-breed!" Inuyasha barked. "Now get outta here before I get mad!"

"You can't be much worse than Sesshomaru," Yashiro worked out.

"Why you..." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome then made her way over, looking confused upon seeing Yashiro. "Inuyasha, you never told me you had a twin sister," she said.

"Sister?!" Inuyasha reacted, sounding insulted. "This demon is not my sister!"

"Really? She looks a lot like you," Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, so every demon wearing a red robe is my twin now?" Inuyasha questioned, unamused.

"But... the ears, too," Kagome pointed.

"A lot of demons have ears!" Inuyasha reminded.

As the two argued they didn't notice Yashiro's sudden hostile appearance. Her ears were pulled back as she growled at Kagome, claws at the ready. She looked as if she was about to attack her.

Inuyasha barely caught sight of Yashiro, noticing her in the corner of his eye. Out of instinct he tackled her down, protective of Kagome. "So you are here to cause trouble!" he concluded.

As if snapping out of a trance, Yashiro's eyes widened before she flinched fearfully, shaking. "S-Sorry, she frightened me!" she responded, sounding like a scared child all of a sudden.

" _She_ scared _you_?!" Inuyasha snarled viciously. "She's just a human! You're a demon!"

"I get scared easily!" Yashiro admitted. "I'd rather not talk about it! I'm sorry!"

Thinking for a moment, Inuyasha decided to stand up, releasing the demoness. Yashiro jumped up to her feet and dusted herself off before going back to being all happy. "S-Sorry about that, miss!" she apologised to Kagome. "My name is Yashiro! And you are?"

Kagome blinked, seeming confused, before answering awkwardly. "I'm um... I'm Kagome."

"Lovely to meet you!" Yashiro smiled falsely, looking as if she was actually cringing. Inuyasha noticed the false expression, but thankfully Kagome didn't.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have some catching up to do with some old friends, isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Kagome revealed, wanting to end the conversation.

"Yeah, that's right," Inuyasha willingly agreed, also desperate to get away from Yashiro.

"Right," Yashiro responded, maintaining her false smile. However she was quite sad deep down, for she had nobody to go to.

Kagome looked at her, seeing her smile fade away as she soon appeared to be sad. She felt a little sorry for her despite not knowing what was on her mind, smiling kindly all of a sudden. "Hey, Yashiro! Why don't you come back to the village with us?" she offered.

"What?! Kagome, that's a bad idea!" Inuyasha protested, being ignored by his wife.

Yashiro's ears perked as she smiled. "Wait, but won't they hate me...?" she asked.

"Nope! Not at all!" Kagome assured, linking arms with the demoness. "I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell! It's not often we get visited by friendly demons! With the exception of Sesshomaru, of course."

"Define 'friendly'," Inuyasha frowned, not agreeing with the idea of Sesshomaru being a 'friendly demon'.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get to know a few people," Yashiro smiled shyly. Inuyasha looked furious.

Kagome laughed. "Then come on! Follow me!" She ran ahead, returning to the village. Yashiro ran after her. Inuyasha, on the other hand, walked at his own pace. Unlike Kagome, he was unwilling to let strangers into the village no matter what they were. Not even a starving human child could be easily accepted by Inuyasha. But if Kagome insisted, then Inuyasha had no choice but to go along with her decision.

 **~End of Chapter~**


	3. The Children of Sango and Miroku

**~Chapter 2: The Children of Sango and Miroku~**

Kagome walked both Inuyasha and Yashiro back to the village. Inuyasha did not look at all happy with the other demon, glaring at her darkly and suspiciously. Yashiro once again had a look of discomfort when seeing the villagers, only to be hit in the arm by Inuyasha.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. Yashiro puffed out her cheeks irritably and continued to walk, her ears drooped in a stroppy manner.

"Inuyasha!" two young voices called. Inuyasha's ears drooped.

"Oh, great..." he grumbled as two twin girls jumped at him, clutching onto his legs as they laughed. Yashiro assumed a defensive position as she got down on all fours, growling at the children.

"Mayumi! Kiyomi! That's enough!" came the voice of Sango. The two twins let go of Inuyasha, wearing a face of guilt as they stood beside each other and looked at their mother. Sango walked over with a young boy in her arms. "I'm sorry for their behaviour, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Don't worry about it," he responded. Sango glanced down, seeing Yashiro.

"Um... Inuyasha? Is this woman... a relative of yours?" the demon slayer asked. The question instantly made Inuyasha's ears flop as he frowned.

"No, she is not," he answered clearly. "She was snooping around outside the village, and Kagome thought that it would be a good idea to bring her here."

"Hey, I was only being polite!" Kagome huffed, kneeling down beside the two twins, Mayumi and Kiyomi.

Yashiro stood up but hid behind Inuyasha, causing the half-demon to roll his eyes. "She's... a little strange," he told Sango.

"I see..." Sango responded, watching the female demon carefully.

Mayumi toddled over to Yashiro, tugging on her robe innocently. Yashiro hopped to the side, startled by the child as she clung onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha shoved her off and growled.

"Stop cowering, she's just a human child!" he spat.

"It touched me," Yashiro responded simply, causing Inuyasha to glare at her.

Kagome stood up. "Yashiro, this is Sango," she introduced. "She's a good friend of ours, so you shouldn't be afraid of her. The two girls are her daughters, Mayumi and Kiyomi, and in her arms is her infant son, Yuichi."

Yashiro eyed Sango and her children cautiously before she finally seemed to ease herself. "Nice to meet you!" she chirped.

Sango just smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you, too."

Inuyasha still looked incredibly annoyed, folding his arms as he looked away from the others. Kagome just nudged him gently to get his attention, a smile on her face.

"You need to stop being so grouchy, Inuyasha," she said to him. Inuyasha just huffed again. Kagome let out a sigh. "You can be hard work at times..." she muttered.

Yashiro was on all fours again, but this time she was observing Mayumi and Kiyomi closely. The two we sat on the floor, playing together. Kiyomi giggled and picked a flower from the ground, placing it in Yashiro's hair. At first Yashiro's ears twitched before she shook her head violently to get the flower off, causing the two children to giggle, but she then picked the flower up and admired it curiously. Yashiro then placed the flower and Mayumi's hair and watched as Kiyomi laughed. To Yashiro, this behaviour was fascinating.

"So Sango, how's Miroku doing?" Kagome decided to ask, still with Inuyasha stropping beside her.

"Miroku? He's doing just fine," Sango answered. "Though sometimes he misses using his Wind Tunnel to do the cleaning..."

Kagome chuckled. "If anything I thought he'd miss his Wind Tunnel when he's fighting," she admitted. "After all, it was incredibly useful during most battles."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Well, having no Wind Tunnel is better than having a Wind Tunnel for obvious reasons," she stated.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "I'm glad he's okay now."

Yashiro stood back on her feet, scratching her head curiously. "I am... confused," she announced.

"No kidding, you've been confused since I first spotted you," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"It's a long story," Kagome cut in. "Sooner or later you'll understand some of it, I'm sure."

"She doesn't need to understand any of it," Inuyasha growled through grit teeth. Kagome gave him a look.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong with her knowing anything," she assured. "Besides, it's not a secret tale of ours or anything. Everyone knows about Naraku in this area."

"Naraku? What's a Naraku?" Yashiro asked, tilting her head. Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh.

"She clearly doesn't know about him," he pointed out. This only caused Kagome to look surprised.

"You don't know anything at all?" she asked the demoness. Yashiro shook her head, and in response to that Inuyasha scoffed.

"Where were you all that time, hiding under a rock?" he asked. Yashiro's ears drooped.

"No..." she answered quietly.

"Sure sounds like it," Inuyasha continued. Yashiro growled this time, her ears pulling back in a threatening way. Kagome noticed this and stood between the two, chuckling nervously.

"Let's continue to show Yashiro around the village!" she suggested. The two demons locked glares with one another before Inuaysha spoke.

"You can show her around. I'm not going to show her anything," he decided, storming off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, but it was no use. The half-demon had vanished from sight. Again Kagome let out a sigh, looking at Yashiro. "Forgive him, he's... a little antisocial."

Yashiro was silent for a moment before looking at Kagome. "He's nicer than Sesshomaru," she compared. Kagome let the comment process in her mind before she chuckled.

"I can agree with you there," she agreed. "Follow me, I'll take you to meet Kaede!" The human walked off again, and Yashiro decided to follow after waving farewell to Sango and her three children.

...

Inuyasha was pacing around in the forest near the village. He picked up a pebble and glared at it as he held it in his open palm. "What does Kagome think she's doing, letting a demon like that into the village?" he asked himself, throwing the pebble at a tree trunk. "She's gonna bring nothing but trouble." The half-breed picked up another pebble. "I swear, if that woman gets anyone into trouble, I'll slit her stomach!" He threw the pebble again, but missed the tree.

"Ow!" he heard a male voice hiss. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" he demanded, his fists clenched and held up in front of him. "Answer now!"

For a moment there was silence, but then a black-haired human stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was short and wavy and his eyes were dark brown, the dark colours of his hair and eyes contrasting with his pale white skin. He wore a strange white shirt, much like one found in Kagome's time. Upon seeing the boy Inuyasha ran towards him and grabbed him by his shoulders, pinning him up against a tree.

"Who are you?!" he interrogated.

The boy flinched, looking terrified for a moment before he assumed a calm expression. "My name is Natsu," he answered quietly. "Natsu Nakamuro. I woke up in a well and..." He trailed off, not able to explain what happened to him as he believed that it was a bizarre tale.

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes before dropping Natsu. "Great. Another future human," he muttered.

"Future human?" Natsu asked, confused. He stood up, rubbing his behind since it had been injured from the harsh drop. He then stared at Inuyasha's ears, his eyes widening. Inuyasha just glared at him.

"You've come from a future time," the half-dog tried to explain. "The Bone Eater's Well has been a passageway between two timelines before. Most likely it dragged you here from your future like how it did with Kagome."

The teenage boy just held his head. "I don't understand... This is just like my nightmares..." he told himself quietly. "But they couldn't possibly be true."

Inuyasha pulled the boy to his feet. "I'll get Kagome to explain everything to you. After all, she's the only one here who comes from your world," he told him. Natsu glanced at him and nodded once.

"Right," he responded. Inuyasha gave Natsu a strange look, examining the modern boy's face. His expression was naturally solemn, but other than that his face looked exactly like...

Inuyasha shook his head and started walking. "This way," he instructed. Natsu blinked before jogging after Inuyasha, walking just behind him to return to the village.

 **~End of Chapter~**


	4. The Boy From The Future, Natsu

**~Chapter 3: The Boy From The Future, Natsu~**

Yashiro followed Kagome, getting distracted by everything around her. At one point she went back down on all fours and hopped after a grasshopper but stood back on two feet when seeing that Kagome had stopped walking to wait for her. Kagome just laughed quietly, amused by Yashiro's awkward behaviour. The two girls then reached Kaede's hut, but Kagome put her hand in front of Yashiro to stop her from entering first.

"You should wait out here. Kaede can sometimes be defensive when faced with demons she hasn't met before," she told the demoness. Yashiro blinked curiously before sitting down on the floor like a dog obeying its owner. Kagome smiled before heading into the hut. Yashiro sat there and waited silently, staring at the huts entrance before hearing footsteps. One of her ears twitched as she sharply turned her head to the side, only to see Inuyasha standing with Natsu by his side.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked with a glare on his face, seeing that female demon's awkward position as embarrassing.

"I'm waiting," Yashiro answered casually. "The human girl told me to wait here."

"Did she tell you to sit, too?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Yashiro frowned, recognizing his tone of sarcasm. Inuyasha saw her frown before sighing in frustration. "I need to talk to Kagome about this human I found in the forest," he explained, dragging Natsu by his shirt as he walked past Yashiro and entered the hut. His intrusion was instantly noticed by both Kagome and Kaede, but Kagome knew that he had something important to talk about when seeing Natsu with him.

"Inuyasha?" the girl asked, sounding surprised as she stood up. "What's the matter? Who's that?"

Inuyasha pushed Natsu forwards. "I found him in the forest," he answered. "He says he climbed out of a well. Sound familiar?"

Kagome stared at Natsu, instantly realising that he was from her timeline since he wore modern clothes. Natsu was just staring at the floor since he felt both awkward and slightly shy.

"Another soul from the future?" Kaede asked, sounding surprised. "But how could that be? The only way for a being to travel between the timelines is by having a piece of the Shikon Jewel, and the jewel is long gone."

"Not always," Kagome corrected. "Inuyasha used to travel to my era and back without using the jewel, and I could travel through time without the power of the jewel, too."

"But since the jewel was destroyed there has been no connection between the future and the present," Kaede added. "Ye can no longer travel back to your time, Kagome, which means that the well should no longer be able to transport anyone between times."

"It might still work for some individuals," Kagome shrugged.

Natsu looked up at last. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" he asked. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" He looked at Kagome and stepped forward, looking as though he was begging for answers. "You're clearly from a modern civilization, please tell me what's going on!"

"Hey, it's okay," Kagome soothed. "Just calm down. You've ended up in the Feudal Era of Japan."

"Feudal Era?" Natsu asked, his eyes widening. He held his head again.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "You must have fallen down the well at the Higurashi Shrine. That's where I live."

Natsu looked at her, still looking horrified. He was silent since he couldn't even form a sentence to respond to what he had just heard, but Inuyasha nudged him harshly to get his attention.

"Hey. Earlier you said something about a nightmare. Is all of this familiar to you, too?" the half-demon interrogated. Natsu looked at him, still visibly horrified before he managed to calm himself slightly.

"Yes," he answered quietly, staring at the floor. "I... I recently had quite a few nightmares regarding the Feudal Era... But they never made much sense to me..."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Did that happen to you, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome had her eyes fixed on Natsu, shaking her head in response to Inuyasha's question.

"Not at all," she admitted. "I just lived a normal life before I was suddenly dragged through the well. I never had nightmares or anything." Inuyasha looked back at Natsu, eyes narrowed since he was suspicious of the boy. However, the tension was suddenly broken when Yashiro fell into the hut through the entrance, gaining the attention of everyone within.

"...Sorry," she apologized. "There was a spider on my leg and it made me jump."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And you call yourself a demon," he muttered.

Kaede finally stood up. "Is this Yashiro, Kagome?" she asked, approaching the demoness.

"Yep, that's Yashiro," Kagome answered. "She's a little jumpy."

"I can see that..." Kaede muttered as Yashiro took cover behind Inuyasha to hide from the older woman. "Strange behaviour indeed..."

Yashiro pouted in response to Kaede's comment, standing back up on her feet to make herself appear less strange.

Kaede looked back at Kagome. "She does not seem to be a threat to our village," she announced. "I see no reason to turn her away."

"You didn't see her earlier when she tried to attack Kagome..." Inuyasha growled.

"Remind me of what ye did to Kagome back when ye was awakened," Kaede said to Inuyasha, frowning. Inuyasha huffed, folding his arms and looking away.

"I had my reasons..." he excused quietly.

"And I'm certain Yashiro has her reasons as well," Kaede concluded, looking back at the demoness using Inuyasha as a shield.

"So Yashiro can stay?" Kagome asked. "That's great!"

"It's not," Inuyasha responded grumpily.

"The two of ye can be responsible for keeping an eye on her until she settles down," Kaede decided. "Perhaps ye could even get her to tell ye where she comes from."

"I wanna know how Sesshomaru knew her," Inuyasha stated. "Sesshomaru said that she was nothing but trouble."

"Sesshomaru said that, did he?" Kaede queried, sounding slightly surprised. "Sesshomaru isn't one to exaggerate his statements... But I see no reason to fear Yashiro."

"Yeah, not to mention that Sesshomaru says horrible things about Inuyasha all the time," Kagome added. "I'm sure he only said it because he just doesn't like her."

Inuyasha looked back at Yashiro, who was still standing directly behind him. "I'm sure you have a good explanation for why Sesshomaru hates you," he snarled. Yashiro's ears drooped.

"It's a long story..." she replied.

"We have plenty of time for a long story," Inuyasha assured, attempting to force her to give her explanation.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure she'll explain it in due time," Kagome told him. "Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable talking about it yet."

"Ye should show Yashiro around a little more before finding her a place to rest for the coming night," Kaede said. "Ye may leave, but tomorrow I will be checking on ye, Yashiro."

Yashiro saluted. "Understood!" she responded. Inuyasha just pushed her.

"Just get going," he huffed. He left the hut with Yashiro, but Kagome turned and smiled at Kaede to thank her for being so generous to Yashiro before she followed the other two. Natsu attempted to follow, but Kaede stopped him.

"Natsu," she began, causing the boy to stop walking. "Ye said ye had nightmares... What did ye see in those nightmares?"

Natsu turned and stared at her before staring at the floor, trying to remember what he had seen. "...Everything went quite fast..." he described. "But I saw fights... battles..."

"Do ye remember anyone?" Kaede pressed.

Once again Natsu paused before giving his response. "A woman with black hair..." he described. "She was carrying a basket..."

Kaede seemed confused. "Is that all?" she queried.

"There were others," Natsu answered. "But I can't quite remember their features..."

Kaede just nodded her head. "...Can ye say much else about the woman with the basket?" she questioned.

Natsu thought for a moment. "...She died," he revealed, and followed by this response came an awkward silence. "...May I leave now? I need to clear my head..." the boy eventually requested.

"Yes, ye may leave," Kaede granted. "But if ye have anymore of these visions, tell me."

"I will," Natsu agreed before exiting the hut. Kaede watched him leave, a stern look on her face.

 _'A woman with black hair carrying a basket...'_ she thought. _'Could he be talking about Kikyo?'_

...

Natsu walked through the village in search of Kagome and the other two, but he couldn't see them. He decided to abandon the thought of catching up with them, heading to the river which flowed by the village. He sat down on the grassy river bank, listening to the sound of the flowing water and observing the gentle waves and ripples. His expression was still solemn as he began to think deeply.

 _'Could this just be another nightmare...?'_ he thought. _'This can't be real... I've been having those dreams a lot lately. I'm sure that this is a dream, too...'_

The boy stared at his reflection in the water, but for some reason he never trusted his reflection. He felt as though his reflection never did truly tell him who he was, but that's what reflections were supposed to do. When someone looked in a mirror they were supposed to see themselves, so why is it that Natsu felt as though he was looking at a vessel, something which contained something else?

Before his thoughts worried him too much, Natsu looked away from the water. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before standing up, walking back to the village.

 _'Inuyasha...'_ he thought as he walked. _'Why does that name...? No... Why does the mere sight of him... bother me? Why do I feel like I have seen him before...? Like... I have a grudge against him...?"_

 **~End of Chapter~**


End file.
